ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kioshi Sako
History 'Early Life' Kioshi was born in Kyoto, Japan. His mother was a koto instructor that occasionally performed concerts, his father an average salary man. He lived a happy, carefree life for his first free years of life. He was a thoroughly normal child. Syndicate Slave When he was about six he, along with a dozen other Japanese children were kidnapped by the Syndicate during an "accident" orchestrated by the Syndicate. He was subjected to the experimentation that turned him into a chimera. He spent the better part of his life as a sex slave for the Syndicate, alongside a bunny chimera named Nana, who was kidnapped at the same time as him. He escaped at the age of 13 when he feared Nana would be killed and he strangled his handler, "Boss." With the Phantoms Since escaping he spent a few months with the thief group known as the Phantoms. During this time he learned skills in thievery and developed a crush on the member known as Aaron. Nana still lives with them. At Ravenhold He was arrested for stealing, related to the Phantoms activity and attends Ravenhold on parole. He rooms with Ryland who he quickly learns to trust and becomes attached to, developing a bit of a crush on him as well. Kioshi is grateful to be at Ravenhold Academy but believes it to be "too good to be true." Character Traits Personality Kioshi is extremely shy and nervous. He hates to be touched and responds negatively to too much stimulation. He has a slightly black and white or naive way of thinking. He has difficulty saying no to people. He has a low sense of self-worth. Appearance Short and thin. Cat ears instead of human ears and his skin the coloring of a Siamese cat's fur. Grayish w/ a black circle on the face like a Siamese cat or a raccoon's mask and black around his hands and feet. Icy blue eyes of a Siamese cat. Has a cat's tail. Retractable claws for fingernails. Cat like teeth. Legs are messed up from knees down looking like something between cat legs and human legs. Has chin length black hair w/ fairly long bangs. Abilities He has a somewhat short-range teleportation. He can teleport people with him but finds it difficult. He can also turn invisible(though for an inexplicable reason his teeth do not turn invisible). He can also make other people invisible with him but finds it even more difficult than teleporting with other people. Relationships Family * Biological mother and father — Status Unknown * Phantom Mother — Adoptive mother and leader of the Phantoms. * Aaron Den — Fellow phantom, adoptive brother and one of Kioshi's crushes. * Nana Tsukishima — Adoptive sister, was a slave with Kioshi. * Hikari Tsukishima — Kioshi's honorary niece. * Reese Patel — Another of the Phantoms Relationships * He has never had a romantic relationship but tends to crush on anyone nice to him. Aaron and Ryland are his primary crushes. Friends * Ryland Cook — Since Kioshi's fight with the Rook he has considered Ryland a friend. Enemies * The Syndicate — Still considers Kioshi and Nana their property. Story Appearances Origins * Part I Trivia * Kioshi plays Koto like his mother. * Although Kioshi is illiterate, he enjoys having books read to him. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Cisgender Category:Chimera Category:Human Chimera Category:Human Category:Cat Chimera Category:Teleportation Category:Japanese Club Category:On Probation at Ravenhold Category:Demiromantic Category:Asexual Category:Syndicate Character Category:Japanese Category:Asian Category:Cape Category:Superhero Category:Ravenhold Student Category:Ravenhold Academy Character Category:Class 1 of 2016 Category:2016 Freshman Category:Thief Category:Orphan Category:A-Spec Category:Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Category:Alive Category:Japanese Citizen Category:Invisibility Category:Character by EJ Williams Category:AMAB Category:Parahuman Category:Queer Category:Single Category:CSA Victim Category:Paramorph Category:Paramorph Support Group Category:Wilderness Club Category:English Speaker Category:Japanese Speaker Category:Phantom Character